


Sauna

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Finland (Country), Lapland, M/M, Sauna, sauna sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kompletnie nie rozumiał zachwytu Sauliego nad saunami. Dopuszczał myśl, że wszyscy Finowie byli do nich przyzwyczajeni i wręcz cieszyli się mogąc spędzić chwilę w koszmarnie gorącym pomieszczeniu, jednak nadal uznawał to za dziwactwo. Nie umiał znaleźć niczego przyjemnego w tym, że w kilka sekund od wejścia do sauny jego skóra spływała potem, na całym ciele pojawiał się rumieniec, a oddech przyspieszał tak, że czuł zawroty głowy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Saulbert+ sauna, czyli krótko i na temat. pisałam już kiedyś o nich w kontekście sauny, ale chyba potrzebowałam napisać coś jeszcze;)  
> Poza tym uwielbiam, jak Adam czasem zachowuje się jak dzieciak :D
> 
> tym razem bez bety

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to było dobre miejsce.

\- Każde miejsce jest dobre, jeśli tylko się uprzesz. 

Sauli zamknął za nimi drewniane drzwi sauny, wdychając głęboko gorące, wilgotne powietrze. Poczuł, że nareszcie odżywa, kiedy niemal parząca skórę para otuliła miękko jego ciało. Momentalnie powróciły do niego wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w Finlandii. W Los Angeles miał dostęp do najróżniejszych rodzajów saun, jednak żadna z nich nie była tradycyjnie fińska – taka, za jaką tęsknił. I w jakiej właśnie teraz się znaleźli. 

Z kolei Adam oddychał ciężko i stał przy drzwiach niezdecydowany. Kompletnie nie rozumiał zachwytu Sauliego nad saunami. Dopuszczał myśl, że wszyscy Finowie byli do nich przyzwyczajeni i wręcz cieszyli się mogąc spędzić chwilę w koszmarnie gorącym pomieszczeniu, jednak nadal uznawał to za dziwactwo. Nie umiał znaleźć niczego przyjemnego w tym, że w kilka sekund od wejścia do sauny jego skóra spływała potem, na całym ciele pojawiał się rumieniec, a oddech przyspieszał tak, że czuł zawroty głowy. 

\- To reakcja każdego początkującego. – Mówił mu Sauli za każdym razem (a do tej pory były cztery takie okazje), kiedy decydowali się na wspólne wejście do sauny. Jednak Adam uciekał do świata normalnych temperatur zanim tak naprawdę się w saunie znalazł. 

Sauli usiadł na gorącej ławce i zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów, aby niemal płonące powietrze wypełniło jego płuca. 

_Nareszcie._

Sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą i wylał odrobinę na rozżarzone kawałki węgla rozrzucone w palenisku. Wydały głośny syk i momentalnie wydobyło się z nich jeszcze więcej pary wodnej, podnosząc temperaturę powietrza o kilka stopni. Fala ciepła rozeszła się po pomieszczeniu, w ułamku sekundy dochodząc też do nadal stojącego w wejściu bruneta.

Adam był na granicy łez.

Fakt, odkąd przyjechali narzekał na surowy klimat, na śnieg, na przenikliwe zimno. Ale, jak za każdym razem przypominał mu Sauli, to właśnie on od początku nalegał na przyjazd do Levi, jednego z narciarskich resortów w Laponii, znajdującego się tuż za kołem podbiegunowym. Sauli ostrzegał go o temperaturach panujących tu w styczniu, ale w Adamie odezwało się pragnienie przygody, chęć dalszego poznawania kultury, w jakiej dorastał jego narzeczony, a także najwyraźniej delikatny masochizm. 

\- Gorąco. – Nadąsał się Adam, nadal nie wierząc, jak Sauli ten ukrop wytrzymuje. – Nie możemy znów przejechać się psim zaprzęgiem?

Adam z miejsca zakochał się w ogromnych, wyłożonych futrami i puchowymi kocami saniach zaprzężonych w stado psów. Zachwycił się nimi tak bardzo, że jeździli nimi zarówno wczoraj, jak i cały dzisiejszy poranek. Dlatego teraz, jak zaproponował Sauli po powrocie, mieli zażyć odrobiny wizyty w saunie, aby rozgrzać zmarznięte do szpiku kości ciała.

Jednak Adam znów tchórzył.

Sauli był tym niezmiernie rozbawiony. Adam zwykle kreował się na odważnego, otwartego na nowości mężczyznę, jednak żywił jakąś dziwną urazę w stosunku do sauny. Do wszystkich saun świata. 

Jednocześnie Adam tworzył sobie w myślach dwie listy; pierwsza wskazywała rzeczy, które w Laponii uwielbiał, a druga – których nienawidził. Na pierwszej znajdowała się chatka, w której byli aktualnie zakwaterowani, puszysty śnieg, renifery, psy, zorza polarna i dziesiątki innych rzeczy. Na drugiej – jedynie sauna, przez którą nawet siarczysty mróz wylądował na liście numer jeden. 

\- Skóra mnie parzy. – Powrócił do narzekania, kiedy Sauli nie przejął się jego poprzednimi uwagami. Kiedy ta również nie zrobiła na blondynie żadnego wrażenia, Adam zrobił krok w jego kierunku, zostawiając jednak drzwi otwarte na oścież; tak na wypadek, gdyby musiał stamtąd uciekać. - Nie mogę oddychać. – Spróbował kolejnego argumentu, w zniecierpliwieniu przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Rozmawiasz ze mną, więc mam wrażenie, że twoje płuca nadal pracują. – Sauli nic nie robił sobie z kolejnych wyssanych z palca argumentów Adama. Sauna wpływała znakomicie na zdrowie, a Sauli upierał się przy niej tym bardziej, że osobisty trener Adama gorąco mu ją zalecał. 

Fin spojrzał na ukochanego, który nadal stał w wejściu, jak gdyby nadal rozmyślał nad tym, czy po prostu nie wziąć nóg za pas. Adam napotkał jego wzrok i westchnął błagalnie. Blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym sięgnął po wiszący na haczyku w ścianie ręcznik i rozłożył go na gorącą, drewnianą ławkę, na której sam siedział, po czym zapraszającym gestem poklepał siedzenie obok siebie. Adam ponownie westchnął i pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń, siadając na puchowym ręczniku. Było miękko i ciepło, a pot spływający strużkami po jego ciele dawał fascynujące uczucie wolności i oczyszczenia. Nie przyznałby się do tego nawet sobie, ale nie było tu tak źle, jak na początku mu się wydawało. 

Sauli przysunął się do Adama i uśmiechnął figlarnie, po czym wdrapał mu się na kolana i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach. Trącił nosem jego policzek, chwytając jego dłonie i prowadząc je pod swój ręcznik – wzdłuż szczupłych ud, ledwie muskając kości biodrowe, aby ostatecznie położyć je na gładkich pośladkach. 

\- Mogę sprawić, że pokochasz saunę. – Przesunął językiem po krawędzi jego gładko ogolonej szczęki sprawiając, że Adam wstrzymał na chwilę powietrze. – Dam ci najlepsze możliwe wspomnienia. 

Wplatając palce w nieco wilgotne włosy Adama, pochylił się, aby złączyć ich usta w zmysłowym pocałunku. Przywarł do bruneta całym swoim ciałem, chłonąc jego bliskość.

Czuł, jak mięśnie Adama powoli się rozluźniają, jak ich ciała przysuwają się bliżej siebie, spajają w jedno. Nie trwało to długo, zanim zakrywające ich biodra ręczniki opadły na podłogę, a oni sami pochłonięci byli sobą nawzajem, ciepłem wibrujących pocałunkiem oddechów i dotykiem błądzących po nagich ciałach dłoni. 

Tym razem było powoli, romantycznie i słodko – tak, jak lubił to Adam.

Sauli przejął kontrolę nad zbliżeniem tak, że Adam mógł skupić się na sobie, na nich, na tej właśnie chwili, pozwalając zdjąć ciężar myśli z otaczającego ich parnego ukropu.

Delikatny dotyk, zmysłowe ruchy bioder, słodkie pocałunki i ciche westchnięcia - Sauli jak nikt inny potrafił go skutecznie rozproszyć, a potem skierować myśli na bardziej priorytetowe sprawy.

Kiedy z ust Adama padały ostatnie westchnienia, pchnięcia nabrały gorączkowego, desperackiego charakteru, a w myślach miał tylko Sauliego, właśnie wtedy poczuł nie tyle gorąco wokół nich, a żar płonący w ich sercach, zakochanych duszach i rozpalonych ciałach. 

Momentalnie i niezauważalnie, sauna powędrowała na sam szczyt listy numer jeden.


End file.
